


What Dreams May Come

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am currently in the process of writing my next story for all my faithful readers but for now here is a small fic about the scene in the finale where Emma meets Past!Hook.<br/> Killian Jones is haunted by dreams of this beautiful woman. It really is just a dream because the reality would be too good to be true, right?</p>
<p>My next story will be written and up in the next few weeks but for now I hope you enjoy this. As always leave comments, kudos and likes it fuels my muse and makes her a happy camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

He woke up drenched in sweat the gentle swaying of the Jolly Roger on the waves doing nothing to calm his nerves. It had been that way since they had ported in that god forsaken town he didn’t even remember the name of. 

His dreams were haunted by a vision of light that were so vivid he wasn’t sure if they were fact or fiction. He could feel the gentle press of her body against his, he could feel the way her soft lips caressed his, he could feel the soft cascade of beautiful blond hair falling through his fingers; he could still her voice breathless in his ear as she said. “Passing closely I hope.”

This dream that had plagued him since that town seemed so real but yet he knew it wasn’t. No where in any of the realms had he seen a woman as beautiful as her and he didn’t even know her name it had to be a dream. There was no reality he had experienced that would privy him to a goddess like her. He was just a pirate, the evil fearsome Captain Hook his mission was to find the crocodile that had killed his love and taken his hand. His luck was not with that beautiful bar wench that haunted his dreams.

She was just a dream that’s all there was to it a vision fueled by too much Rum. The way she felt in his arms was not real and neither was the breathless way she talked in his ear, nor the way her touch heated him to his very core as her hands roamed along his leather clad thigh. The way her body melted in his arms and the way his body reacted to her bringing about feelings and desires he had never experienced before or let himself feel as he lay wrapped up in his revenge against the dark one. 

His dreams of her were his solace, all his feelings of despair and hate and vengeance disappeared when he dreamt of her. She was his saviour. He knew she wasn’t real no lass that perfect for him was but he found himself eager to fall asleep and dream of her.

And as he lay beneath the stench of death and the pile of dead bodies Cora had provided waiting for these women, these princesses Cora mentioned that could get them to where his crocodile was. As he lay beneath these corpses all he could think about was the angel in his dreams, he could smell her scent of lavender and vanilla everywhere he went and this was no different.

He closed his eyes and conjured up her image to help him through this horrible turn of circumstances and that’s when he heard it. He heard a voice that was so familiar to him already. “Hey look!! There is someone alive under there.”

It sounded like her but it couldn’t be she was just a dream, wasn’t she? His thoughts running wild as he felt the bodies on top of him being pulled off and his breath stolen as he looked into soft, green eyes. Eyes he would know anywhere and his heart stopped as he saw the sun reflecting through golden, blond locks that fell around her face; this was her it had to be but how could it be? She was just a dream but as her hand rested in his as she pulled him up he knew that perhaps one of his dreams had come true finally.

FIN


End file.
